


Try Again?

by Bitchii_usa



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, One Shot, Tumblr request, slight lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchii_usa/pseuds/Bitchii_usa





	Try Again?

**Try Again?**

"You wanna do _what_!?" Goku stares at Chi Chi incredulously, folding his arms across his lap as his weight sinks one half of the bed.

"You know," Chi Chi crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow, " _Kiss_."

"Huh," Goku scratches his head and stares to the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around her request. _Kiss_. He's heard this word before, tossed around by those closest to him like it was a regular, mundane thing to do. Yamcha told him the first time he got Bulma to give him one, and Goku had begged the man to give him one too, his mouth salivating over how delicious something like a 'kiss' could be. He never understood why Yamcha's face had turned the color of tomatoes, or why he told Goku to never ask him for such a thing again. It was only years later when Krillin pulled him to the side at the tournament, right after his fight with Chi Chi, that he learned what a kiss was. And Goku decided he didn't really like that idea too much, nor did he understand it fully. And now sitting here across from Chi Chi, her face flushed as she waits his reply, he's wondering if Krillin was telling the truth about this whole marriage stuff. "Do we _gotta_ do that? I don't see the point of pressin' my lips to yours like that."

"Goku!" Chi Chi balls her fists and extends her lean body in towards his, almost as if she's about to start this 'kiss' business right now. "It's what a man and wife are _supposed'ta_ do! We can't be a real married couple until we at least kiss!"

Goku rubs his finger under his nose, getting a good look at her face as he considers her request. She's pouting now, the tips of her cheeks turning red and making him feel bad. The old Gyumao had told him to make his daughter happy, and Goku had promised it with a cheeky smile and determination in his pocket. Grandpa Gohan had wished them a happy marriage, and offered him some stern words of wisdom: _A happy wife is a happy life, Goku!_ Goku thought that meant making sure Chi Chi had a lot of fun, like going on adventures, or sparring, or seeing the wildlife of the forest around them, or eating _really_ good meals every night for dinner. Is there more than that, though? Does his bride require more lovey dovey stuff, like the television shows Roshi watches or what Krillin and Oolong spy on Yamcha and Bulma for? Goku had always waved that off as weird adult stuff, but then again, he is a man of twenty. Maybe it's time he starts participating in weird adult stuff too.

He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, propping up on his knees. "Well," he says finally, "I guess we can try it."

Chi Chi's face breaks out into a nervous grin, and she places a hand at the top of her chest. She nods, joining Goku on her knees as well. _I can't believe it's happening!_ she thinks, images of their wedding only hours ago flashing in her mind. She's always wondered what kissing Goku would be like from the day he agreed to marry her. She would dream about it while staring out of her bedroom window, or taking sewing lessons with her handmaiden, or even when she'd taken late night baths. When Chi Chi started to develop, many boys begged her father for a walk in the gardens, or a chance to sit and talk with her over a meal. Her handmaiden warned her that they had other intentions, but Chi Chi wasn't concerned with that. As far as she's concerned, there's only one guy for her to kiss, and if the tornado in her gut is any indication, she's about to make good on her vow.

Goku doesn't know where to start. He's never really _seen_ this before, and all that he knows from Krillin is that he's supposed to put his lips on Chi Chi's. But does he wait for her to come to him? Or does he come to her? From the look on Chi Chi's face, she doesn't know either. The seconds stretch between them, sleeping like a restless infant ready to wake, and finally Chi Chi takes a deep breath. "I'm ready, Goku-sa. You can kiss me now!"

Oh, so he _is_ supposed to initiate it. Such a funny role he's supposed to play, being the first to do something like this. But if Goku is given a task, he tries his best to complete it. And besides, he doesn't want to make Chi Chi disappointed on their first night living together, not if Grandpa Gohan has anything to say about it. He leans his head in closer, the air between them dissipating. He can feel the soft breaths coming from Chi Chi's slightly parted lips, and he tries to swallow the laugh that accompanies the tickle on his mouth. He watches her close her eyes before wondering if he's required to do that too, and he decides it will be best. He watches the colors of the room dissolve behind the darkness of his eyes and gets closer…and closer…and closer…

Until he feels the sting against his forehead and a yelp from Chi Chi rattles his ears. He massages the tender skin and opens his eyes, only to find Chi Chi scooted against the edge of the bed, tears forming in the middle of her eyes. "Ouch!" She cradles her head and Goku can see an angry red blemish forming beneath her fingers, "That's not how a kiss goes, Goku!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Goku's head stings, but he knows Chi Chi is the one _really_ feeling the pain. Afterall, he wouldn't want to take a headbutt from himself either. He reaches out to her and removes her hands gently, inspecting her bruise. It isn't too bad, but he smooths his thumb over the area anyways. She's watching him with widened eyes and pinkish cheeks, her mouth slightly agape. Goku looks down at her and smiles a boyish grin, flashing his teeth. "I didn't mean to get ya like that, Chi Chi. I gotta work on preservin' my strength around you." He moves his hands to her shoulders and Chi Chi lets out a gasp, Goku's face merely inches from hers. "You wanna try again?"

Chi Chi smile carries like the wind and she nods, cupping her hands together at her breasts. Goku decides to keep his eyes open this time but she closes hers again, and he moves in slower until all he can feel is the warmth of her lips.

 _I guess this aint too bad_ , he thinks as his lips lock on to hers. They're soft, delicate, like a baby bird that Goku must protect in the palm of his hands. It's only then that he realizes Chi Chi _is_ delicate, and he worries for a moment if he has the power to break her. He doesn't want that, and he loosens his grip on her shoulders some. She rises a little more on her knees and unhooks her fingers, choosing instead to let them find home on the back of his neck. Goku is uncomfortable at how close they are, but he's lying if he says he isn't enjoying it. Chi Chi tastes like a sweet pastry, and he removes his lips and places them back on hers so he can taste it again.

Chi Chi pulls apart after some time, using one hand to cover her mouth bashfully. Her long lashes kiss her cheeks as she bats her eyes at Goku, giggling under her fingers. "Wow, Goku-sa, that was really nice!"

"Mmm," he nods, "It wasn't that bad at all! I guess we're married for real now!"

"Well…" Chi Chi removes her arms from him and sits back, looking shyly at the sheets, her face turning an even deeper shade of red, "Not quite."

"What do ya mean?" Goku raises an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious, "What else do we have'ta do?"

Chi Chi slowly rolls her eyes up to him, looking as innocent as she did when she was a little girl, and scoots off of the bed completely, walking over to their night stand. She opens a drawer and retrieves a book, opening it to about halfway. She sits back down on the bed, her back to Goku, and points to a specific page littered with texts and pictures.

Goku pokes his chin over her shoulder, looking at the page with interest. "WOW!" He exclaims, studying the pictures, "Why are they movin' their bodies like that? !"

"Goku!" Chi Chi bites her lip and looks away, trying to find the nice descriptive words her handmaiden told her when she gave her the book, " _This_ is what married folks do!"

"They do _that_!?" The multicolored drawings are showing people in _strange_ positions that Goku compares to fighting stances, except they're a _lot_ closer. "But…but his _wiener_ is out and inside of that girl!"

"I _know_!" Chi Chi feels like she's about to die having to explain this to Goku. She was pretty mortified the first time she had this conversation with her handmaiden, back when Chi Chi's chest grew outwards and her hips curved. When she was little, she was only told that if someone touches you there, they have to marry you. She didn't know that it required having your clothes _off_. "It's how you have children, Goku. And it's how you show someone you love them!"

" _THAT'S HOW!?"_ Goku's head is spinning with this new information. Chi Chi looks at him over her shoulder and he's surprised that her reaction is much more neutral than his. "But I've never done _that_ before! And I like lots of things!"

"But you never married before!" Chi Chi closes the book and tosses it to the floor, turning back to Goku on the bed. "But you're married to me now, so it's okay to do it! I even heard you'll enjoy it!"

"You think so?" Goku scratches his head and looks at her quizzically. "Like…more than that dinner at the ceremony?!"

Chi Chi nods, a smile cutting across her face. "More than that, I think! At least, that's what this book says. It says it's called an 'oar—gas—im.' You get one and so do I."

"Is it a reward? This orgasm? Who gives it to us?"

Chi Chi shrugs, not really having an answer for this question. "I think we give it to ourselves."

This peaks Goku's interest, and his mouth hangs open in glee. "Well if you're giving me one, I want it baked! And made with sugar!"

Chi Chi frowns, her eyebrows melting into a straight line. "It's not a food, Goku-sa! It's a feeling! When you get it, you'll feel it!"

"Oh," Goku's mouth drips in disappointment, "Well that doesn't sound very fun."

"Why don't you try it first then?" Chi Chi gets down to her feet and points to the headboard, a nervous expression stealing her face, "Sit over there, Goku."

He raises his eyebrow in question but obliges anyways, resting his back against the small square of oak wood. Chi Chi can't meet his eyes as she says in a soft voice, "Now you have to take off your clothes."

"All of them? Are you sure?" Goku doesn't care; in fact being naked is one of the _best_ feelings he's had in his life, but people around him don't like it as much. He's been whacked over the head too many times by Bulma to take off everything so freely.

Chi Chi nods and tells him it's necessary. Goku's clothes are gone quickly, and he's almost waiting for her to scream at him to put his underwear back on and put away his balls and wiener, but she doesn't. Instead, Chi Chi's begun to remove _her_ clothes. She still won't look at him though, and when she gets down to her undergarments, she stops and covers her body with her arms. "What are ya doin' that for?" Goku asks.

Chi Chi squirms and finally meets his stare with a shaky smile. "I've never got naked for someone like this, Goku. I'm nervous."

"Why? It's just your body! You got a lot of cuts or somethin'? Or an extra part you don't want me to see?"

"NO!" Chi Chi's cheeks are turning redder, if that were possible, and she's staring at Goku with a hint of anger. "My body is the same as every woman's! It's got the parts you don't and then some!"

"Oh," It's not like Goku hasn't _seen_ a woman's body before, after all, he _did_ hang around Bulma, but she wasn't very shy about those things. Except around Master Roshi, but Goku could understand that. He smiles at Chi Chi and folds his arms behind his head. "It's okay Chi Chi! Being naked is fun!"

"You promise you won't laugh, Goku-sa?"

"I promise!"

This seems to stifle her worries, and Chi Chi slowly releases her arms and puts them around her back, unhooking her bra. Goku watches as her breasts spill out, and he notices that they're a lot smaller than Bulma's, but they still look the same in a lot of ways. Her hands fiddle with her underwear and soon they drop too, and Chi Chi is standing before him in all of her naked glory. "Now what?" Goku asks, feeling the cold draft of the room tickle his body.

Chi Chi doesn't answer; instead moving slowly towards the bed, cradling one of her arms hanging at her side with the other. She crawls up the bed until she's hovering over Goku, her face full of worry. "Are ya ready, Goku-sa?"

"I guess," although he doesn't really know what he's agreeing to. Chi Chi hasn't really explained much outside of the images in the book, and he's not sure how he's supposed to recreate what he's seen. But then Chi Chi is sitting in his lap and _holding his privates_ , making Goku freeze up. Whenever someone's gotten close to him like _this_ , it usually ended up in him on the ground and holding his balls, rolling around the floor in pain. But Chi Chi is holding it a _different way_ , and Goku's breath finds itself stuck in the back of his throat. And before he can release it again, Chi Chi is standing over it, before slowly sitting down, drinking it inside of her.

"Chi Chi!" Goku's hands fall from the back of his head and fly to her hips, holding her steady. The second he watches himself disappear between her legs, Goku is met with the most pleasurable feeling he'd ever encountered. It is like a tiny electric shock that grows into something warm, until his body feels fully alert. "Wha- what are ya doin'?"

Chi Chi's face twists into a tight ball and she rests her palms against the back of the headboard. A small sigh escapes her lips as she says, "Thi-this is how ya have _sex_ , Goku-sa!"

"Sex?" Goku repeats in a small voice, but his fingers dig into the side of her hips as any other question flies out the window. Chi Chi's hips slowly move back and forth, and an anxious bolt of ' _do that faster!'_ shoots through him, but it seems like she's having a tough time moving at the pace she is. "That feels nice, Chi Chi," he admits as his breath quickens.

Chi Chi is barely holding her body weight up as a fire burns in her private parts. She read that it would _hurt_ , but this seems almost unbearable. She wants to get off of Goku all together and run to the bath to rinse herself, but she's devoted to being a good wife. And a good wife is supposed to make sure her husband is happy, isn't she? "Not to me," she admits though, resting her forehead against his shoulders.

"Are ya feelin' sick, Chi Chi?" Goku says softly in her ear, holding her body still to stop her movements. "Do ya need to lay down?"

Chi Chi doesn't want to, but her body is screaming to get out of this position, so she nods against his skin. Instantly, Goku has them flipped over, his body hovering over hers, his penis still inside of her. Her face is smoothed out to a shocked expression and Goku smiles. "Better?"

Chi Chi nods, feeling the pressure in between her thighs decrease by the ten folds. "Ya want me to take it out, Chi Chi?" Chi Chi considers it but shakes her head, feeling like they've come this far already.

"No, Goku-sa, but maybe you could take over?"

"What do I gotta do?" Goku is surprised by how his voice has gotten deeper, huskier. More breathy.

"Just do what feels good to ya, Goku. What makes ya feel nice down there." Chi Chi wraps her arms around his thick neck and shows him where to put his hands. Goku nods and tries to mimic what she was doing earlier, twisting around her. It feels good, he decides, but it isn't enough. There's a strong need that's brewing in his belly, and he knows that he has to do more to satisfy it.

He moves out of her slowly on experimentation, and a wave of pleasure ransacks through him, and he discovers that's the best way. Chi Chi seems to like it too, because a soft moan escapes her lips as he pushes slowly back in, his fingers itching to touch her soft curves again. It's a primal instinct, the way Goku is gliding in and out of Chi Chi, like something more animalistic sleeps under the red of his blood, and he feels it pull at him with greedy intentions. His fingers have found her sides and knead into her. "Is this okay, Chi Chi?"

"Y-yeah," she squeaks, shutting her eyes tightly. "It's finally feelin' nice, Goku-sa."

Goku chuckles and notices his body has quickened its pace before he allows it, and Chi Chi is breathing faster because of it. He's gliding in and out of her with ease, and he smiles down at her. "Hey, what did ya do? It feels like water came out of ya or somethin' and it's easier to move!"

"I don't know what I did, Goku," she opens her eyes and looks at him, "But it hurts way less now!"

Goku grunts his reply as the pleasure keeps growing, circulating through his body like molten lava. He never imagines that he can feel _this_ good, better than any meal or any fight he's ever been in (the last part is _kind_ of true, because _nothing_ ever beats a good fight!), and he's learning that he's enjoying every second of it. He's even seeing Chi Chi in a different way now, like he can understand what Yamcha and Krillin meant when they said she was pretty. Her cheeks are replaced with cotton candy, the same color as her lips, and she's looking at him in a way that- while before made him _extremely_ uncomfortable-he actually finds kind of nice. She looks so delicate; so soft. Her hair sprays around her head like feathers. His fingers reach out to touch it, and finds their way to her cheek as he feels something wash over him like a wave.

"Whoa! Chi Chi!" he says, dropping his head as his body heats up, feeling the pressure fold over him like a lightning bolt. "Now it feels _really_ good!"

Chi Chi can't lie, this feels _just_ as good to her. She thought that she would be in pain the entire time, especially since it only recently stopped hurting, but now her body is moving along with Goku, which has only made her feel _even_ better. She watches as Goku clenches his jaw and breathes faster than she's ever seen him, his fingers pressing against her cheek firmly. She reaches up to grab his hand as Goku lets out a stretched out groan before stopping, his body appearing to relax entirely.

Goku topples back onto the bed, his legs sprawled out around him. A lazy grin is plastered on his face, his eyes blinking slowly. Chi Chi smiles, enjoying seeing him like that, hoping that the next time _she_ can feel like that too. But for now she's content, and she leans down and rests her cheek on his chest, her finger drawing imaginary hearts on his skin.

"Wow, Chi Chi," Goku says sluggishly, "That was really somethin'. You were right; it _is_ better than food!"

"I'm glad, Goku-sa! You got your reward!"

She's surprised when Goku's arms stretches around her shoulders, holding her close to them. He hasn't done _that_ yet, and she's more than glad that he is. She feels warm like this, like he's cradling her away from the world and into a space just for them. Goku lets out a yawn and a violent rumble races through his stomach, vibrating against her hand. Goku laughs deeply, as if he's just been caffeinated awake. "Man, I sure am starvin'! It feels like I just got a good trainin' session in! Make us some dinner, Chi Chi!"

This makes a growl form in Chi Chi's chest and slither past her lips, a bitter reply staining on her tongue. Surely there's a better way that a husband can ask such a thing from his wife, right?

"And then when we're done, do ya wanna try again? You've gotta get your reward too, afterall!"

Chi Chi stops the remark and hides it under the fold of her tongue, smiling instead. She props her head up to look at Goku's child like face, staring at her with innocence and amusement. She shakes her head but gets up anyways, folding the sheets around her naked body. "How's about some of my curry, Goku-sa? My Pa says it's the best he's ever had!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Chi Chi smiles and heads to the bathroom to clean herself up, feeling excited about the future of her new marriage. After all, she's married to the strongest man on the planet, and if everyday is a day like this one, she's sure that she's in for the biggest adventure of her life.

oooOOOooo

_Hope you enjoy, anon and friends!_


End file.
